Hunger Games: 3rd Quarter Quell
by KatnissEverdeenLover
Summary: A alternate Hunger Games Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1:The Reaping

The Hunger Games: Day 1

I wake up drenched in sweat on my mattress. I open my eyes so suddenly everything is blurry. My cat meows and jumps up on to my bed. I stroke his hair softly and whisper "you don't have to go to the reaping your names not in the bowl". My brother wakes up and rubs his eyes "Good morning" I say to him. He grunts and lies back down "would be better if my name wasn't in the bowl 37 times" he said. "Don't complain I have 58 names in the bowl" I replied. I pull back my covers and walk up to the kitchen. I Take out some grain from the cupboard and grind it up. I mix it with the water from the jar. I fiercely stir it until it's a nice thick sludge. I dump it into 3 bowls. I hand one to my brother who crawls out of bead at sits at the table. I put another bowl in front of myself and eat it. My dad's bowl will be ready when he comes back. I finish my food and scrape the leftover grain flakes into the trash bin. I wipe the bowl off with a wet rag and put it away. I wipe my face off with the rag. Suddenly my dad comes through the door. Same damaged look as always with the thick scar running down his chin. He has dirt all over his clothes. He places his hat on the counter and flops down on the couch. "Can't fall asleep all day today papa it's the reaping" my brother says. I shoot him a bad look from the counter. My dad has bad memories of the reaping. His brother was reaped and didn't come back. His girlfriend was reaped and never returned. My dad looked up at us with his sad damaged eyes and turned back to the couch. I handed my dad the bowl of grains and a spoon. I went to the other room and looked in our broken mirror. I went to my dresser. I pulled out a gray dress with a white band around the waist. It was a little dusty so I shook it out. I put it on and walked into the kitchen. My dad was eating his grains and my brother was licking his bowl clean. "Guys reaping's in 30 minutes you need to get ready Dylan and dad you have to come to "I said. My brother left his bowl on the counter and raced into the other room. I Put on my shoes and sat down at the table. My dad had finished his grains and the bowl was on the floor I took it and cleaned it out. In a few moments my brother was hopping on one foot trying to put his shoe on. He had a white button down shirt on with suspenders connecting half of his gray slacks to his shirt. He put on his shoe and connected the other side of the suspender. I shook my dad awake and handed him his hat "dad we have to walk to town square then you can come back and take a nap we won't bug you" I said. He grabbed the hat and mumbled something under his breath. I walked out the door followed by my brother and dad. We walked along with others to the town square. It was about 2 miles from our house not nearly as far as everything else in district 11 which was miles away. We passed the grain field where I would work next year I was 17 and yay me got to start working. When we arrived at the town square they were just about to start. I zoned out it was always the same thing they talked about the hunger games then showed a video. After the video was over my heart raced. The woman looked out at the crowd "ladies first". She stuck her pale hand into a large glass ball and pulled out one from the bottom "Laurel Oaken". I was shocked at first that was me I was laurel. No one volunteered. I slowly weaved through the crown and shakily took a step on the stage. I walked up the stairs heavily breathing. On the 2nd stair I tripped and skinned my knee. I rubbed it and moved on. I would have to get used to pain. Then they called the boy when things took a turn for the worst. "Chris Withers" the woman said. A boy with greasy black hair walked up when I heard my brother scream "I VOLLENTEER AS TRIBUTE". At first I'm relived I will be with my brother then I remember there can only be one victor. At least one of us will die. I scream out in frustration and try and tackle my brother. Two peacekeepers grab my arms holding me back as I kick and scream, hot tears running down my face. My brother stands there confused until he realizes we can't both live then a tear of anger runs sown his face and he attempts to attack the mentor. Two more peace keepers hold him back. I'm crying being held back where he is attempting to bite the people holding him back. The last thing I remember is a hot tear splashing to the ground before the knocked me unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2:The Train

I woke up in a bed. The sheets were neatly tucked around me. I pealed back the white comforter and stood up. My legs were weak. I looked around the room there was a wardrobe to the right of the bed. Behind my head was a window with the blinds down. I pulled the blinds. Expecting blinding brightness I closed my eyes. Looking out it was sunset. There was a large shower and a sink. I slowly walked over to the door. It was unlocked. I opened the door. I was on a train headed for the capitol. I walked down the hallway to the main room. Our escort was there. She had a neon green wig with a purple dress on. It buttoned down to her knees. Our mentors were there. A man and a woman both looked in their 50's and 60's. I sat down at the table. I could tell it was tense. Our mentor cleared her thought. "Well the fighter awakes" our mentor Chaff said. I looked around. I still wasn't happy. Even though I was dying inside I turned my depression and sadness into anger. "What never seen a girl love her stupid idiot " her words of anger turned to sadness "sweet loving cute brother who looks just like his mom who ran away from us when he was 7 and I was 8" Tears began to flood from my eyes. I let my head fall onto the table. My escort stroked my head with her long nails. I just began to sob. I picked my head up and wiped my tears. "Ummmm" my brother said. I channeled all my sadness into anger at my brother. He ruined my life. If he dies I don't want to live. They could have survived without me. He was an idiot. I picked up the cheese knife and launched myself towards him. Chaff, my mentor grabbed my arm but I was still swinging the knife. My escort scurried away from the table yelling for help. I slashed my brother's shirt. My other mentor, seeder grabbed the knife from my hand and dug it deep into the table. I screamed just like at the reaping. Hot salty tears rained down my face. I stopped struggling and they let me go the floor. I cried and lied on the floor. I sobbed onto the floor. My brother stroked my hair. I swatted his hand away. I didn't want to be touched. I continued sobbing. I forgot what happened next but in 30 minutes we were quietly eating dinner. We were about 4 days away from the capitol. I went back to my room and took a hot shower. There were so many buttons. I made it nice and warm with some scented pink bubbles and a green face mold. I cleaned it off and brushed my hair. In district 11 we washed up in the tub not fancy showers. I climbed into bed and fell asleep. When I woke up it was pitch black. I wonder what woke me up. I looked around the room I saw noting. Then a pair of glowing red eyes appeared. A large wolf mutt jumped on me and began to slowly rip me apart. I awoke upright in my bed screaming. My brother entered the room. It was 2am according to the clock. "It's ok just calm down shhh" he said. Even though he was younger than me he looked much bigger he stroked my head. His large muscular arms pulled me into a hug. I sobbed quietly into his arm. "Why why did you do it Neo" I said through the tears. "Well I was infuriated when you were called because you wouldn't have been called if you didn't take tesserae which you only took for me. You would have had enough food yourself but you took it for me. I thought I had to protect you forgetting that only 1 can live" he said. I sniffled, He slowly lied me down and kissed me on the nose like how I did to Him when he was little. He got up but I grabbed the back of his shirt "don't go" I said. He sat on the edge of my bed with his arms wrapped around me singing until I fell asleep. I woke up neatly tucked in my bed. I got up and walked into the dining area where breakfast was waiting. I was very hungry. I filled my plate and stuffed it in my mouth before my brother came out. "You're both here good. Now we can discuss training. Would you like us to train you together or separate?" Seeder said. In unison we said "together". "ok well when we get to the capitol laurel don't have another break down like at the reaping and to both of you we need an identity. Brother and sister clinging to hope that a rule change will be mad or brother and sister who are angry with the capitol. Maybe fierce brother and sister oh or helpless then you get fierce in the games what do you think?" Chaff said. "Brother and sister fierce but angry with the capitol" I said. "sure" my brother replied. We then ate in silence until my escort said "3 days until the capitol such fun". I balled up my fist and did breathing exercises. I would not attack our escort. Later that day me and my brother lied on the couch together watching the reaping's. We started with one where a small13 year old girl was called but a muscular 17 year old volunteered. She was large and looked tough but a boy was called. He was small and weak. No one volunteered. We could take out the boy together if we had weapons but the girl could kill us in seconds. Next was district 2. They had a 15 year old fit girl as tribute and a large muscular boy he was over 6 feet with large muscles. Then came three where a young 12 year old was called. No one volunteered but the mom was sobbing. The boy was a 15 year old boy with greasy black hair. He had acne all over his face and his clothes were dirty. Next was 4 where a 16 year old girl can up with her hair still dripping from the sea. Then there was a boy wearing only swim trucks and a white shirt over his chest. He looked about 15. He shook his blonde hair off his sea green eyes and shook hands with the other tribute. We got to 5 where and 14 year old girl with a deformed leg was called. Then a 17 year old boy with callused hands. After that was 6 where a 12 year old girl and a 15 year old boy looked depressed but didn't fight it the same went for all the other districts depressed children walking up on stage, until we got to the 11 reaping. We looked like idiots flailing my arms around trying to kill my brother. I watched in horror as hot tears spilled onto the floor. Then I say them inject something into my brother and me. We fell limp to the floor and they dragged us into the justice building. Our dad screamed and jumped towards the stage. Peace keepers took him and dragged him into the justice building. Then came the district 12 where a young girl with auburn hair was called up. She walked up and no one volunteered. Her name was Madge. The 2 mentors katniss everdeen and peeta mellark who had won last year gasped. It looked like Madge was their friend but peeta gasped when the boy tribute was called. "Even Mellark".the mentors brother was reaped.


	3. Chapter 3:The Parade

Hunger Games Part 3

My brother was shocked we had watched peeta and katniss win the games. Peeta was running but we don't know what happened next but the capitol shut it off. They were worried about the footage. It must have been pretty bad because if pour footage wasn't cut out but there's wasn't how bad was it. I wonder what happened. Our escort came into the room. "Done watching the reaping's because it's time for lunch". We ate lunch in silence. I went to the living car and turned on the TV. There was an interview about the hunger games. I wanted to see them talk about the other tributes, maybe get an edge on them. They were talking about District 10. Two depressed children. They were small and weak. Caesar flickerman was talking about how they might be able to hide. Then they got to us. I felt compelled to turn it off but my brother came in and wanted to watch. So I left it on. They said we were lost souls who just wanted to go home. The talked about how we would most likely be allies and had a chance of winning but they had a sad tone in their voice like they really cared if one of us were dead. Pff liars they didn't care they didn't care last year when katniss and peeta were in the arena they were just putting on the show. Next they talked about 12. Apparently Peeta had tried to push even back into the crowd and punched out a peacekeeper. Then the TV went dark and the interview was replaced by inspirational films about the dark day and why we had the hunger games. I turned off the TV and looked out the window. Tomorrow we would be in the capitol, earlier than expected. It was dark so I went to my room. I took a shower with pale green bubbles. When I came out a night gown was laid out for me on the freshly made bed. I put it on and went to sleep. I had a dream where we were in the games but I was fighting the career pack with Dylan. I took out one of them with a knife. I looked back to take out another one but Dylan wa limp on the ground. His sword fallen out of his hand and a career with a bloody spear and a evil grin standing next to him I screamed as the same career launched his spear through my arm. I was crying as screaming when I woke up in the pitch black room. The door swung open and there was my brother. He stroked my head and shushed my tears. He laid me in bed and stroked my head until I fell asleep. I woke up drenched in sweat. I got up and changed into the outfit laid out for me today. I brown leather jacket, a cotton Red tee and some jeans. I put on the gray socks and leather boots next to it. I walked out into the dinner hall. My brother was in the same outfit. I sat down and ate breakfast. Then we heard cheering and trumpet. I got up and looked out the windows. Capitol streets lined with cheering fans just there to cheer for my death and fake sadness when I died. Which was going to happen compared to the careers there was no way we could win. I put on a stern face and waved my brother joined me. When we arrived at the capitol we were escorted out the train and taken into individual rooms. Where I was soaked in a bath tub and poked prodded and ripped. The made my arms and legs entirely hairless which hurt like hell. Then they stuck some machine up my nose and made me completely hairless in my nose. Each breath through my nose stung a little until I got used to it. They plucked my eyebrows into thin lines. The covered up the scars edged deep into my skin. They kept one scar right over my eye. They said it was intimating. Then a tall man came in "hello there I Vestes" he shook my hand. "What costume will we be wearing dressed up as hillbilly farmers" I say sarcastically. "no I have no silly costume we want you to be remembered we want a district 11 victor so this can help you be remembered. So you will be amazing." He said. He brought in the weirdest thing I ever saw it was a skin tight jumpsuit the color of dirt. It had a texture like dirt. Pieces of dirt fell off it. "Then it gets better" he said. He pulled out a touch screen device and played around with it. Flowers and grains began to grow on it. No appear like a screen but sprout from the dress. It was changing from grain to vegetables then to corn it was amazing. "Try it on" he said. I put it on and he began operating it. Within minutes I was covered in beautiful roses them I was a lovely patch of fresh grain. It was wonderful. I had to take the dress off where I was then covered in make-up and the car over my eye was highlighted. I put the dress back on and got in the chariot with Dylan. He smiles he was wearing the same skintight jumpsuit as me. When our grain covered horses began the crowd cheered. District one was wearing a jewel incrusted suit and a jewel incrusted dress. Two was wearing a dress and suit that looked like concrete. Three was wearing a dress and suit made of turning gears with a grease halo. Four was wearing a fisherman's outfit. Five were dressed up as power plant workers. 6 was dressed in skin tight suits with hovercraft zooming around there heads. 7 were dressed in skin tight suits that made them look like trees. 8 were dressed in a patchwork dress and suits. It didn't look that good. 9 were dressed informer's outfits. 10 were dressed as butchers with blood down their whit aprons and fake knives in hand. Then we came out I put my arm around his shoulder and he did the same for me we didn't wave we just went forward wrapped around each other. 12 were dressed in the usual coal miner outfits.


	4. Chapter 4: The Capitol

Chapter 3: The capitol. The chariots all formed a circle around the stage where president snow was speaking. Our jumpsuits corn shrunk back down so we were just wearing dirt. President Snow got up from his chair and walked up to the large podium. "Welcome to the 75th annual hunger games. This is the 3rd quarter quell" I droned out when he began talking about the dark ages same speech each year. I had heard it a million times before. I zoned back in when he walked over to a large glass sphere filled with tiny pieces of paper. "The twist this year will be" he stopped and reached into the bowl. He pulled out a small piece of paper. It was sealed with a red wax seal. He broke the seal and cleared his throat. "The games will be reaped as normal this year the twist exists within the games. The tributes will be divided into 2 arenas 2 victors will emerge from each arena. They will fight to the death until only 2 remain. Those two will be the victors and will have immunity for themselves and their children but there grandchildren will not be safe. Thank you and may the odds be ever in your favor." He turned around and walked off stage. The horses turned around and our suits began growing beautiful fruits. Me and my brother gripped hand and raised them up. The crowd roared as or sleeves sprouted wonderful lemons and oranges. We exited the walk way and our stylist turned off the fruit. He came and hugged us. "I am very proud of you two you will be victors right?" he said. "I will do whatever it takes to get home" I responded. We were escorted back to our rooms where I took off the jumpsuit and went to sleep. I had a dream I was in the arena and I won along with madge. I went to the other smaller arena praying my brother had won he had along with even. We fought till the death. I was alive just finishing killing even when I watching in horror as madge threw an axe straight at Dylan he tried to dodge but it got him in the stomach. I and madge had won but I didn't want to live. I woke up. The light was dim. I was panting. I picked up a small touch screen device and pressed contact. I sent a message saying my nightmare to my brother. I was lying in bed panting when the door clicked open. He was standing there in pajamas he came and brushed my hair singing to me until I fell asleep. He sung the song my mom sung to us when we couldn't sleep. "Deep in the meadow, under the willow. A bed of grass, a soft green pillow

Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes

And when you awake, the sun will rise.

Here it's safe, here it's warm

Here the daisies guard you from harm

Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true

Here is the place where I love you.

Deep in the meadow, hidden far away

A cloak of leaves, A moonbeam ray, Forget your woes and let your troubles lay

And when again it's morning, they'll wash away.

Here it's safe, here it's warm

Here the daisies guard you from every harm

Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true

Here is the place where I love you."

He lulled me to sleep with his perfect voice. I fell asleep calm thinking we could win we can both go home.


	5. Chapter 5: Training

I awoke neatly tucked in my. Bed to the sound of a 4 beat whistle. It was the iconic whistle from last year's late female district 11 tribute. I climb out of bed and look around for clothing. I find some resting on top of the dresser. Some thin black socks with lace up black leather boots. Then there is a black shirt with a red stripe going down the sides. It has a red 11 on the front with my name printed above it. There are also so black loose pants with a red stripe going down the sides. On the left side near my hip is a red 11 with my name going down the right pant leg. I lace up the boots and walk out. I see my brother sitting down at the dinner table with the escort and the mentors'. I get down the steps and sit down. There is a wonderful breakfast which I eat within moments of receiving it. My escort pipes up "well today is training you have 7 days of training before the examination. "Any strengths you two cupcakes have" our mentor chaff said. "Well Dylan is strong and can lift heavy things I've seen him lift a 100 pound sack of grain" I say. "That's not as impressive as laurel being able to wield a scythe for harvesting plants. One time she was in our garden with the scythe and a large animal what animal was it laurel but anyway in came in the garden and tried to attack her and she gave it a nice old cut and it went hobbling away. Ohh and she can use a knife quite well preparing food" Dylan said. I blushed. "Well you both sound limited I want you both to spend equal time at survival stations and weapons. Don't use your strength are we clear." Chaff said. "Yes we are" we both said in unison. I finished my food and a brown haired man came and took it away. Our mentors lead us down a long elevator in the basement. We step out to see all the other tributes lined up in a row. We take our space in line. We are all wearing the same outfit just with different numbers for our district sand of course our names our different. 12 comes and takes their space in line. Once the mentors leave the doors seal and a face appears on the screen. "Welcome to the 75th annual hunger games. We will begin training in a minute but make sure not to attack any other tributes at each fighting station you can fight digital projections that will attacks you if they hit you it will not hurt. Most of you will die of natural causes so make sure to spend time at survival stations. Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favor" the screen clicked off. My brother and I both went to the spear area because they could be made from wood and there are many in the cornucopia. He threw them at the dummies trying to feel for them. I took them and went in the false reality chamber. It was a dark room. Suddenly a red outline ran at me with a sword. I threw a spear. It hit him in his leg and kept charging. I threw another. It hit him in the chest. He exploded into a shower of red flakes. I only hit him because he was so close. Another red outline appeared but it didn't run at me it climbed the wall. It raised his bow and arrow. A red arrow went flying past my head. I threw a spear it fell short. I threw another it hit it in the leg and the leg exploded. It flipped off the wall and shot another arrow at me. I slid to the side and threw another spear. This one hit it in the chest. I pressed a button on the wall and left. Spear throwing wasn't my talent. My brother however was quite good at it. He went in the virtual reality chamber and his score was perfect. The odds of him wining went up on the board. Mine weren't so good. I went over to the knife throwing space and started throwing knives at dummies. I didn't do that well. Most of them fell short. The career pack looked at me and laughed. I put all my rage at them and threw a knife. It hit the dummy dead in the heard. Another dummy appeared. I threw the knife at it containing all my rage at my brother. Right in-between the eyes. Another one with my rage at the capitol. This one flew right into the dummies groin. I picked up three knives containing my anger with the whole idea of the hunger games. One two three the first one hit the dummy in the eye. Next one hit the dummy in the heart and last one hit the dummy in the neck. I grabbed a vest of knives and went in the simulation chamber. A man with a sword came at me I threw a knife at it and it rained in a shower of red. Another tribute came at me, another shower of red. 2 more came at me, bam bam dead. I exited the chamber. And the odds of me winning went up. I saw my brother over at the fire starting station so I went over to join him. In 10nminutes I had a nice roaring fire, odds went up. We went over to the camouflage station and I perfectly blended into a field of grain, odds went up. Nest my brother went to some weapons training, his odds went up. I went to the snares station and after 30 minutes I made a trip snare and a rope one, odds went up. I was in 8th place just below the careers. I went to edible insects and plants. It had a giant screen and a monitor. I had to click off the poison ones. I clicked off night lock first, Then some more. I hit done and got 40/50. My odds went up. Next I went to hand to hand combat and went in the virtual chamber. A woman came running at me. She pulled her hand back to punch me put I dodge and then slid under her legs. I came up behind her and kicked her in the back of her head. She fell forwards. She spun around and punched me I grabbed her fist which hurt more than expected. I elbowed her in the face. She fell back disoriented and I ran and kicked her in the stomach. I was fighting like a career. When I was younger I had been taught how to fight off "bad men" by my mother. The woman ran at me again and I punched her in the face. I continued to fight other people until I had enough. I got out and my odds had risen I was tied with one of the careers I was in 6th place my brother was in 13th. We still hadn't found a weapon he could work with. I took him over to the axe station when he finally found something he was good at. He could swing them and could throw them quite well eventually they were both tied for 6th place above the careers.

**Hello viewers i would like to say thank you to my one follower you know who you are:) and thank you please review do i know if i should keep doing them tell me what you think longer or shorter chapter any requests for what you want the tributes names to be so just review and you can tell me if you want anything special to happen so reviewers get cake!**


	6. Chapter 6: Training Day 2

Training day 2

I went back to the room after a long day of training my body ached. I went up the elevator and was greeted by chaff and seeder embracing us in a hug. Our mentor patted us on the backs and led us to the dining area. We sat at the large table eating dinner till we were full. When we were done a brown haired male avox took the food away. Our escort slipped something into his hand. He looked extremely grateful. He whisked the food away and left. Chaff piped up "you two were amazing in training I watched from the mentor box half the tributes want you as allies you guys need allies". "But katniss and peeta didn't have allies" I say. "katniss and peeta weren't in a quarter quell where the games are going to be a lot tougher and if they split up the tributes there is a chance they will split it up as male and female meaning you to wont have each other so you're getting allies any preferences" seeder replies. My brother pipes up "No one from the careers I don't trust them". "Anything from you laurel" chaff says. "No I don't know I'll look around tomorrow" I say. I walk to my room and change into the night clothing they gave me. Thin black pants and a button down thin black shirt. I put them on and change my socks. I lie in bed for a while tossing and turning. Eventually I realize I can't sleep and get up. I walk UP past the dining room. I know last year there was a roof they filmed katniss and peeta up there. I walk around slowly through the living room. I turn on the television. The TV is very different in the capitol. In the districts it shows past hunger games and clips from the dark days. In the capitol they have these shows about fashion and they also have people making jokes. I have begun watching a show called Panem live. They interviewed celebrities and had funny jokes. I turned on panem live in the districts only one thing was on TV in the capitol there were many different shows on at once. I turned it on and began watching. I woke up wrapped in a down comforter and the TV turned off. My brother was eating breakfast with our mentors and escort. I pulled the cover aside and went to go eat. "Well I see someone has taken a liking to Panem live" our escort said. "Ah I like it" I say. We continue eating and talking about training. I got to get dressed. My legs ache from the running yesterday. I shower and change into the training outfit. We ride down into the training center my mentors say nothing. They leave and we start. I go to the knife throwing station I was good at yesterday and my brother goes to the ax e station. I throw a few knives I'm not as good at yesterday my arms are sore and my legs are to. I hit the target but not in lethal places. I then walk over to the fire making station it takes 30 minutes for me to make a small fire. I extinguish it and walk to the water purification station. I get the water and try and boil it. It looks terrible I dump it out and try again. I fail again and decide to try again later. This time I go to the speed running station. That was probably my worse idea. The holograms beat me and I fail miserably. My legs are sore and my head hurts. I sat down at the knot tying station and tied a few knots. I stayed there and learned how to tie them. I learned some basic ones but I could never get the hand of the more complicated knots. I then went over to the snare station and tied a rope snare. It didn't work so I kept trying until I had a successful one. I then tried to build a simple knife snare. It worked OK but didn't have enough force. I tried until I got it to work ok. After a while of experimenting with snares I went back to the knife throwing station. I threw a few and they hit. I got them in more lethal places. I then went back to the knife throwing area and observed the other tributes. The tribute from 4 looked nice he was good with food preparing he prepared a fish quickly. The career pack approached him I listened in. "well because your from 4 you join the careers" they said. "I don't want to be with you you'll betray me" he said. "Look you're from 4 you're in the careers now come practice with us" they said slightly more agitated. "No get out of here I don't want to be with you." He said getting angrier. "No come and practice with us" they said grabbing his arm. "NO" the boys said pulling away from them. He dropped the fish he was cleaning. He walked away towards the knot tying station and sat down next to me. "do you need some help" he said in his soft voice. He looked up at me with his sea green eyes "hi my name is Troy" he said extending his arm with his pearly white smile. I shook his hand "my names Laurel". His blond hair was brushed off to one side. He taught me how to tie the knot properly and introduced me to his district partner, Maria. We tied knots together then he went off to practice his weapon, the trident. I saw Finnick odair use one. Troy wasn't as good as Finnick but he was pretty good. Finnick had used a single sided trident and the blades formed a circle around the center where Troy's trident was double sided and the blades curves in ward around the center. He was amazing with it. He took out the little red people. We left the training center. The district 4 tributes rode with us. They got on with us and they got off. We rode up to our floor. Our mentors greeted us and the only thing I said was "I want the district 4 tributes"

**Hello guys thank you to my 2 followers and shout out to TheHungerGamesMockingJay for reviewing. You get cake. Review tell me what you think. How do you like the introduction of district 4**


	7. Chapter 7: Training Day 3

Training Day 3

Chaff looked shocked at first then seeder spoke up "I thought you didn't want the careers on your alliance". "No see he and his district partner told the careers they didn't want to be with them" I said. "Ok but be warned District 4 has been notorious to betray teams" chaff said. We sat down at the table and ate dinner quietly. The same avox came and cleared the food. We then discussed alliances "anyone you want Dylan" seeder asked. "I don't know I didn't really watch the tributes" He said picking at the dessert. Chaff stood up and slammed his fork on the table. "You better watch those people tomorrow you need an alliance I wouldn't have gotten this" he said raising his stump "if I had a alliance now go and make them tomorrow". Chaff sat back down. We all finished eating in silence. I went back to my room and showered. I got out finding my training outfit replaced with a pair of silk pajamas. I changed and slipped into bed. I slowly fell asleep exhausted from my training with my sore legs. I woke up happy I had no nightmares. I slipped into my training outfit and went out for breakfast. My brother wasn't up and neither was chaff. It was just me seeder and our escort, Ajax. I ate my breakfast and when everyone was up we left for training. We entered the area; there were multiple people on the gauntlet and a few on the ropes course. My arms were still sore so I decided to scope out the tributes from the net making area. I began using the knots I learned from yesterday. I began ting them together looking at the example net. I started with the easy rope. Troy was over at the trident station. I looked over to the district 12 tributes madge and even. Madge was failing at the bow and arrow. I got up and left the terrible net behind. It had too many flaws and wasn't strong. I walked over and greeted madge. "Hello Madge" I said. "Oh hi um" she said confused of what my name was. "Laurel, nice to meet you." I said extending my arm. She shook my hand. "Um are you good with a bow and arrow" I say. "Not really being the mayors daughter I never really knew how to survive. Katniss taught me before these games" she said rubbing the back of her neck. "well do you want to try something else" I say. "sure" she puts back the bow and walks over to the swords station with me. We both look over the chart of what sword is balanced for what person. Finally we find the perfect one. She tries but she doesn't hit the dummy with enough force. We then go over to the dagger station. She isn't very good at that either. She couldn't throw knives that well. We get to the blowgun station and she tries. She is pretty good at it. I leave her there to train and go meet up with even. Even was training at the wrestling station which he was quiet good at. I then went back to the net station where I was joined by troy. He told me how to do it better after a hour of grueling work I made a ok net. It wasn't that good but it was ok. Troy then took me over to the food preparing station he said he would teach me to prepare food if I taught him how to throw knives. I cleaned a fish ok but my hands were covered in goo and I couldn't do it as good as troy. I then took him over to the knife throwing station and told him my secret that I just put anger into my knives and I hit it. I put all my anger about president snow and it hit it right in the heart. He looked at me then threw a knife it missed. I spent the rest of my time guiding him. We stopped and I looked around for a station to do. I worked up the nerves and went over to the rope climbing station it could be needed. I climbed onto the swinging rope and pushed off. I swung away from the foam mat and jumped off reaching for the next rope. I gripped it with my hand s but I was falling my feet were struggling to grip. Once I got them adjusted I stayed there then realized I had to keep going. I reached out for the next rope and grabbed it. My arms wrapped around it but my feet wouldn't grip and I fell to the ground. I landed on my shoulder. I gripped my shoulder and walked off the mat. The careers were laughing and pointing. I walked away and went to the fishing station. It had an artificial lake with real fish. I went out get rods to find a large silver one. I took it and struggled to put a worm on it took me about 5 minutes and several finger prick but I got it on. I dangled the line in the water till I felt a nibble. I yanked the rod out of the water. Maria came over and stopped me. She showed me how to properly put on a worm (I was still pretty bad at it). The she told me how to put the rod in the water and reel up. After a while I decided I was horrible and fishing and left. I couldn't go back to knife throwing with my arm hurt. I spend the rest of my time at the camouflage stations trying to grind up things and paint myself with them. I blend ok into a field of grain. We then go up the elevator and un-planned my brother and me say in unison "we want district 12". Our mentors sit us down and talk to us about allies. They say that district 4 agreed and that they would ask 12. They also said to look at district 5,6,8,10 because they wanted us as allies. Tonight I fell asleep neatly tucked in my bed. I had a dream a dream I woke up in a dark cave in the arena lighted by only a small fire. Troy was sitting next to me. I threw another log on the fire. I sat there warming my hands. Then the rocks guarding the opening of the cave crumbled. I grabbed the knives. Troy had his trident. The people that broke down the door were half of the career pack. I threw a knife but being tired it missed. Troy killed the boy from 3 with his trident. Only two left. I threw another knife it hit the boy from 2 in the thigh. He screamed out in pain. He charged at me with his sword. He slashed my arm. I stabbed his in the stomach with my un-harmed arm. He swung his sword going straight for my neck. But he was blacked by troy. Troy tacked him and stabbed him in the neck with his trident. All was left was the boy from 1 who started running. Troy got ready to run but I stopped him. I grabbed my scythe and ran. I caught up to him and slit his throat. He fell to the ground with a blast of a cannon. I walked back to the cave to find troy waiting. He had extinguished the fire and was waiting trident I hand. "What going on-"I asked but was cut off by troy. He tackled me and pinned me down. Troy raised his trident and covered my mouth. "Goodbye laurel" he said with a sly smile on his face. He thrust the trident into my chest. I woke up from the dream screaming. My forehead was sweaty. I was panting then the door clicked open. My brother's silhouette stood in the door. He sat on the edge of my bed and stroked my hair. He let me cry on his shoulder then he rested me into my bed. He sat on the corner of the bed looking at me with his adorable eyes. He will have no problem getting sponsors. He lulled me to sleep with the song I used to sing to him when he was little.

**Hello viewers thank you for reading this far. If you have any requests for the tributes names PM or review this story. Thanks to my followers. You get cake**


	8. Chapter 8: Training Day 4

When I woke up I was neatly tucked in my bed. I got up and walked to breakfast to find everyone finishing up. I quickly scarfed down some eggs and oatmeal. I washed it down with some sweet green liquid and left.

We rode down to the training center. Everyone was getting lined up and we took our spot. When everyone was here they told us we would be taking our mandatory gauntlet today. Uh oh this would be bad. They called everyone up one by one. Finally it was my turn. I hoped onto the first foam platform. All the other platforms were going up and down, side to side, and every other which way. I jumped onto the one I front of me going up and down, next I went for one going side to side. My feet missed it but I grabbed with my arms. I pulled my self up it took strength to get my foot up. I got my second foot up and crouched down. I then tried to jump to the up and down and I landed on my stomach. I then jumped off it to a swinging red post. I had my stomach wrapped around it. I thought I was gonna be sick. I was swinging in circles then jumped off over a platform. I jumped on to 3 more ups and downs then I was on solid ground.

I was so dizzy I fell to the ground. Everything was swirling. My head tilted to the side and I threw up. I blacked out and woke up an hour later in a white bed. The doctor instructed me to go back to training and put an ice pack on my head.

I was still a little dizzy, so I went to the fishing station. All that was there was a pile of wood and sticks and some string. I took two sticks and smeared some tree sap in between them. I them smeared a leaf in tree sap and wrapped it around the stick. I dipped another side of the stick in tree sap and added another stick. I wrapped it all in tree sap leaves. I was about to add the string but it fell apart into a sticky mess. I wiped my hands on leaves and left.

I went to the fire making station where I was able to start a small fire but only with the use of matches.I was less dizzy so I went to the knife throwing station where I continued my talent. Then I left and went to the wood collecting stations. I picked up little sticks and put them in a bag. Then came time to get the big wood and I tried and tried, but I could not make more then I one inch slice into the tree. I put my sticks in the bin and left.

I went to the ropes course. It looked a lot like a jungle gym. I grabbed onto the first rope and swung off the platform. I jumped for the second rope and just barely grabbed it. My legs swung in the foam cube pit below. I got a hold of the rope better and tried to jump on to the next platform but missed. I then got out of the foam cube pit and looked around.

I decided to eat my lunch and scout out other tributes. I saw Troy and went over to say hi. He was in the dagger station with dummies. I said, "Hi," and he turned around shocked and stabbed me by accident. I felt a piercing shock of pain. I fell to the ground when he had only just realized his mistake as I screamed. He screamed for help and took off his shirt. He compressed the wound. I blacked out.


End file.
